1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to residential, commercial, and architectural windows and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing an integrated multipane window unit and sash assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is currently well-known in the art, insulating glass units, or IG units, are widely used as elements of windows, skylights, doors and related products, including vehicles. Such units are used to reduce heat loss from building interiors in winter, and reduce heat gain into air-conditioned buildings in summer. The insulating glass units are typically formed separately from the sash, and then in a separate step the insulating glass unit is installed in a sash.
A detailed description of the manufacture and installation of conventional IG units can be found in J. France U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/307,825 filed on May 7, 1999, entitled “Integrated Multipane Window Unit and Sash Assembly and Method for Manufacturing the Same”, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,288, corresponding to PCT published application WO 00/68539 dated Nov. 16, 2000, both incorporated herein by reference. In addition to providing a comprehensive explanation of the prior art, the aforementioned patent discloses an improved but less complex insulating glass structure that is integrated with the window sash.
More particularly, the aforementioned patent discloses a multipane window unit in which a sash frame is formed having an integral spacing structure upon which glazing panes are directly affixed. The integral spacing structure provides vertical internal glazing surfaces extending from the sash. Adhesive can be affixed to the vertical internal glazing surfaces to attach the glazing panes. In this manner, a rigid, structural sash frame is formed prior to attachment of the glazing panes, thereby eliminating the need for using separately manufactured insulating glass units, while obtaining similar and improved thermal benefits.
The present invention provides further improvements to the manufacture of insulating glass structures for use in windows, doors and the like, while incorporating the basic concept of the aforementioned patent, i.e., the provision of a sash and IG unit in an integrated structure. In particular, the present invention provides, inter alia, an integrated insulating glass and sash manufacturing method where parallel glass panes are inserted directly into the sash and mounted by an adhesive mounting or an adhesive mounting and spacing structure. Advantageously, such an adhesive can be applied to the sash and/or to one or more of the glazing panes directly in the form of a bead, such as a bead of sealant which can also function as the spacer element between the glazing panes. Alternatively, at least a portion of the adhesive can be co-extruded (or post-extruded) with the sash profile. Still further, the adhesive can comprise an integrated, single component desiccated sealant-adhesive glazing material. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, this material can be preformed into a variety of shapes and sizes, thereby providing, when applied to the sash profile and/or the glazing panes, an integrated sash/glazing assembly method.
It is noted that although the invention is described using glass panes, panes of other materials can be substituted. Such panes can comprise, for example, clear or frosted plastic, such as Plexiglas, tempered glass, safety glass, security glass, privacy glass, or any other known glazing material.